


Reparations

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Biting, Cora on top, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Knotting, Marking, Multi, Mystical Werewolf Pegging, Surprise Penis, Undernegotiated Kink, light dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has a debt to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings at the end for specifics.

Cora slid open the loft door and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Lydia stood in front of Aiden, chin tilted in determination.

“Can I help you?” Cora asked, looking pointedly at Lydia.

“I brought you a present,” Lydia said, waving one hand in Aiden's direction.

“Is there a return policy?” she asked, baring her teeth in a smile.

Aiden snarled at her and spun to stalk off. Lydia grabbed his belt to halt him without even turning around. The really surprising thing was that he stilled under her touch.

“We've been _informed_ that, because of harm done to the local packs, Aiden has to...make reparations if he wants to stay in Beacon Hills,” Lydia said with a sigh.

“What does he have that I could possibly want?” she asked grimly.

Lydia tilted her head a bit and Aiden sighed before turning around and saying, “My submission.”

Cora's eyebrows went up and she rocked back a little. Not enough for Lydia to press her way inside, fortunately, but still. Of all the things she'd expected him to say, that hadn't really been on the list.

“You want to submit? To me?” she said, incredulous. Alphas...didn't. Not to other alphas who hadn't made them.

“I choose submission, sexual submission, in reparation for the damage that my former...pack and I did to you and yours,” he said formally, looking like he was dying a little bit. “You may mark me if you wish.”

And that was a whole different barrel of fish. She'd heard about reparations amongst packs, of course. Her mother had complained about them often enough. But submission in general and sexual submission in particular were fairly rare.

“There are other...,” she said, waving her hand around.

“I choose,” he snapped, but couldn't seem to bring himself to say the rest of it. “I choose this method.”

Spitefully, she wondered if he was choosing this method because they'd both fucking hate it. She drew a deep breath, eyebrow pitching a little when she smelled his arousal, and stepped back from the door, leaving them space to enter.

Lydia stepped out of his way, waving him in as she said, “I'll just let you two work this out for yourselves now. I'll be back to collect him in three hours.”

She flounced off before Cora could tell her to stay and she shifted her glare to Aiden, instead. He dropped his head but slunk through the door, hands loose down by his sides. He stopped just past her and she huffed, sliding the door shut behind her.

“Follow me,” she said harshly and stomped up the spiral staircase. Derek might not mind sleeping in the damned living room but she liked her privacy. He was silent at her heels but she could feel his presence. She moved to the hope chest she'd bought at a second hand store, opening it as she said, “Get naked.”

This wasn't going to be a gentle affair and there wasn't any use in pretending to take undue pleasure from it. She must have been alone in that notion because, as she heard rustling behind her, she smelled a sharp rise of desire come from him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, letting the smell guide her body instead of her mind. She pulled out the things she'd need, closed the chest, and laid everything down so that she could strip and neatly fold her clothes.

She turned, stark naked, and he gracefully fell to his knees, head tilted back to bare the long stretch of his throat, hands resting on his knees. The sight made her wet and was the first indication that this was going to work. He took a long, deep breath, let his eyes fall shut, and his dick started to rise. Yes, this would work just fine.

She picked up the gag and moved around behind him, pressing the ballgag into his slightly opened mouth until it was situated comfortably. He pressed his head into her stomach as she buckled it, staring up into her eyes.

She trailed one hand from the gag over his chin down to his throat and wrapped it loosely around it. “You know how to make me stop.”

He nodded, then leaned back into her, letting her take his weight, giving her control over him. She tightened her hand and used it to lift him. He rose smoothly, never outpacing her hand but never making her choke him, either. She nipped his shoulder to award him for good behavior and he shivered. She slid her hand around to the back of his neck and gently pushed until he walked before her. He crawled up the expanse of the bed, laying face down in the pillows when she nudged him.

She walked back to the chest to gather the rest of the things and took a deep breath. She hadn't realized how bad she'd want him, to take him hard and rough. He was a wolf, so he could take what a female Hale alpha had to offer. The question was, did he want that?

She laid the things off to the side and crawled up until she straddled his waist, then stretched out on top of him, pressing her face into his neck and breathing deep as she rocked a little. “Do you know what female Hales can do?”

He was still for a moment, then nodded jerkily.

“Do you want that? Or do you want a different way?” she asked, afraid she was being too vague.

He made a little sound of distress and raised his ass up to rub against her front. 

Her heart lifted in fierce jubilation and she had to bite down on the urge to howl it out. “You want what I can give you.”

He nodded, panting, rocking up against her, and Cora let the partial shift come. Very little about her changed. Her nails grew a little longer, her eyeteeth took on a bit of a point, and her clit grew out into a working, not particularly small penis. This was a second stage shift for all female Hales, but especially alphas. Why her family had mastered it when no one else had was a mystery but Cora was, for once, grateful for the oddity. He groaned when her cock dragged between his ass cheeks, hands fisting into the sheets.

“Shh,” she said, drawing her hands down his side until she could pull his cheeks apart. “Let me take care of you.”

He buried his face in the sheets with a whimper and she slid a finger into his slicked ass, her eyebrows going up at the thought of him preparing himself to be taken. “Presumptuous little puppy.”

She slid two fingers in and it was tight, but that was perfect. Reparations were supposed to hurt, just a little. He rocked back on them, uncaring of her sharper nails and she pulled them out before she actually hurt him badly, running her hands up his sides to sooth him.

She stretched out along him again, shushing him. She grabbed a pillow as she nuzzled his shoulder and stuffed it under his hips, spreading his legs as wide as they'd go. “Deep breath,” she said and guided her cock into his tight hole. 

He whined deep in his throat, body arching away from her even as her hands on his hips kept his ass in the air. “Good puppy,” she whispered when he stopped struggling away. “You know how to make me stop.”

He nodded, hands kneading the sheets beneath him, and she slid a hand up his stomach to wrap around his throat, pulling him up against her. He screamed against the gag at the angle change, hands flailing in the air before they wrapped around her thighs. She wrapped one arm around his waist and tightened the hand at his throat and began to rut into him, letting his choked mewls and moans feed her need to take, to own. He kneaded her thighs, rocking back into her thrusts, and let his head fall back to rest against her shoulder, neck bare as his orgasm rocked him, tears seeping from the corners of his eyes.

She released his throat and rode him down into the bed, fucking into his clenching hole hard as her hand flailed out and closed around a slim dildo. She moaned as she stuffed it up her soaking cunt, thrusting into his pliant body as she felt her orgasm building. She bent over him and started to worry at the bend of his neck with her teeth. He shifted just enough to give her more room but most of his energy seemed to be taken up with breathing through the pounding she was giving him. 

She came, closing her jaws tight enough to break skin and make blood flow, and groaned as she felt her knot begin to grow, come pulsing into his ass with every little thrusts. He stirred enough to try to pull away but her hands were steady and firm as they pulled his ass flush with her hips. He started to whine deep in his throat as his hole stretched. This was what it meant to submit to a female Hale alpha. 

She pulled her jaws off and tried to keep her hips still when her knot was a large as it was going to get, running her hands up and down his sides. “Shh shh. Good puppy. Good boy. We're almost done.”

He moaned and she buried her face in his shoulder, panting at the urge to keep thrusting. She didn't actually want to hurt him and she would if that wasn't what he wanted, wasn't something he could take. “Just be quiet. I'll be still. Just be quiet.”

He quieted for a moment, then rocked back against her and choked. She hissed at the tug of her knot and reached up to loosen the buckle of the gag. “If you want it, you have to ask for it. Do you understand?'

“Yes,” he said hoarsely. “Please give it to me. Please. Please take me.”

Cora widened her knees between his and held his hips so that every roll of hers caused things to push and pull and brush against things.

“Fuck,” he said brokenly, sinking into the bed and letting her take and take. “Yes. Good. Oh, G-” He bit down, moaning at a particularly hard roll of her hips. “Cora. Please, Cora. Oh. _Ohh_.”

He clenched around her and she pressed her face into his back, reaching around to stroke him through his second orgasm. He sobbed a little, pushing back into her, and Cora grunted, feeling her cock shoot again. She pulled the dildo out, starting to feel over sensitized. She felt her knot start to shrink and tugged a little, making him whimper, but finally she pulled free, a few weak pulses of come streaking his ass before both her knot and her cock receded. She bent on impulse and licked her come off his ass cheek, then bit deep enough to bring blood to the surface, making him jerk with a yelp.

She was tired but it was her duty to see him comfortable after such a submission so she rolled out of bed onto wobbly legs and headed for the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, grimacing a little at the mess, then went back to the bedroom. She slowed to a stop when she found Aiden curled on his side, sound asleep, the pillow that had been under his hips shoved off the bed. She shrugged, trying not to make more of it than it was and went to clean him up. That he didn't wake up, even when she touched his most vulnerable places, couldn't really be ignored, though. She gritted her teeth against the satisfaction that his submission led to this, his trust in her to care for him, but she couldn't really begrudge him that. She tossed the rag aside and hesitated before shifting up to curl against his back.

Lydia stepped into the room hesitantly not that long after and raised an eyebrow at them. “You know, when he said he was going to get freaky deeky with you, I didn't think cuddling was really on the menu.”

Cora smirked at her, letting her eyes wander. “Maybe one day I'll let you see what he was talking about.”

Lydia pursed her lips, then shrugged and set her bag aside, tugging buttons on her dress free as she said, “Maybe one day I’ll let you.”

Then she nudged Aiden until he grumbled but shifted closer to Cora so that Lydia could curl in front of him. Cora hesitated, then reached around and took Lydia's hand. Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The dub-con and undernegotiated kink: Ethan and Cora don't really talk about what they're going to do, but they both were raised to understand what something like this entails. His way of tapping out, if you really need to know, is to shift, bite through the gag, and say stop. If she doesn't, that means she's the one indebted to him, now. 
> 
> The surprise penis and Mystical Werewolf Pegging: Cora can grow her own penis, like female hyenas do for dominance. This was going to be a pegging story one way or the other, Cora just got to use her own.
> 
> I didn't add a Xeno or Bestiality tag because the only thing that really changes about Cora is her clit-to-penis shift, although her nails, teeth, and ears shift a little, too. Let me know if you think I should add them, though, and I will.


End file.
